Lost - The story of James and Juliet (Part 1)
by marysidehouse
Summary: What if James and Juliet got together earlier then in the real story line. It's a Suliet story :) This fanfiction is the preliminaries of my in process story called "Three Years of Dharmaville" and my other in process story called "The Lost Children" Cheers: Mary PS: I'm Hungarian, so sorry about the mistakes.
1. Sawyer talks with Juliet (3x20 )

**Lost - One Shots**

**Scenes what I miss from the series. It hasn't got order, I just write there the place where I imagined the scene.**

Sawyer Talks With Juliet

Season 3 – Episode 21 – (After Sawyer played the tape, and Jack told the camp, Juliet told him the whole story about Ben and the Others plan)

"Oi Blondie" James shout after Juliet. Jack just finished his speech, and the camp was leaving the kitchen. Juliet was heading down to the beach alone, and she looked so desperate.

"What you want James? Humiliate me again?" Juliet asked him and pushed him further from the camp, because she was louder than she wanted to be, and Hurley looked at them with big puppy eyes. Everybody loved gossip at the camp especially Hugo.

"That's not my style, that's yours and your peoples. I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry, that I accused you, without knowing the truth. I didn't trust in you, and I wanted the best for the camp, even if I'm not their favorite." James said truthfully.

"They did what they did, but I never agreed with their method, so please just leave me alone. It's not you James, I mean you give shit about me or my feelings. You came to me, because you want a good point at Jack." She said and added.

" I was with them, but I never really was one of them. And you know why?"

"I give shit about Jack, and I have no idea what is makes you different." James said silently.

"I wanna get off of this bloody island about 3 fucking years, and don't tell me they want the same. Ben always conned me to stay, and he always made me cry. He's in love with me, probably that's why he always got rid of my male friends. So that's why I told Jack about Ben's plan, and I'm sorry that I only told him, but seriously, you hated me at first sight, and I understand you have trust issues, but please you all acted like jerks, why should I trusted in you?" She was near to cry.

"Hey Juliet, I'm sorry okay? I was wrong, like I almost always wrong, but I don't wanna fight with you. Why don't we sit down, and talk like adults?" James said and sat down in the sand. It was a night with full moon, the silver light went through the ocean, and it looked amazingly beautiful.

"Okay, what you wanna talk about?" She asked him, and gave him a fake smile.

"Where are you from? You said you wanna go home just like us, why?"

"Okay I'm from Miami, and I wanna go home, because I haven't seen my sister for 3 years, and I miss my old life, and her, and I've never seen his son, and you know family stuff." She was crying, James saw because of the moonshine.

"I have nothing to go back to, but at least there I can buy my happiness with approximately 1000 bucks, you know booze and stuff." He was laugh, and added.

"Juliet please don't cry. Look the bright side of this story, if we live through this stuff, that Naomi chick will bring help." He was kind to her, and that made her calm down.

"You know I never thought you can be kind, I just read your file, and that's all. So I'm sorry as well." Juliet was smiling too. Their eyes locked for a while and both of them felt something weird, but they didn't talk about it.

" It's okay, everybody thinks that I'm a jerk." James said.

"You're not who they think you are, so as I am, so maybe we can start over with a new page?"

"That would be nice." James said, and they continued watch the ocean.

***End of the scene***


	2. James and Juliet headed back

**One Shot - Juliet and James headed back to the camp to rescue Sayid, Bernard and Jin. (3x22 -3x23)**

**I rewrite it a little and added some new bits ;) Hope you enjoy it (:**

…

"Are you screwin' Jack?" James asked Juliet perversely.

"No. Are you?" Juliet was having a nice back up for that, and she impressed James.

" Okay then, where are those guns?" James asked Juliet.

"There aren't any guns." Juliet admitted, and looked into James eyes. He saw she wasn't joking.

"What?" James was pissed off.

"I lied."

"Son of a bitch. You conned me?" James was surprised in his own style, he thought they will be safe.

"Yes James, because this was the only way Jack would let us come back." Juliet was self-confident, and she kept walking next to him.

"Damn it Juliet, how the hell do ya' manage to give 'em back up without weapons? Are you bloody nuts Blondie?" James was outta control.

"Just relax, we're gonna figure that out, just keep moving. Why are you wanna go back anyway James?"

"Just 'cause, quit asking. Ya'?"

"Karma. James, are you going back because Kate loves Ja…" She couldn't finish her sentence, because Hurley was shouting from behind them.

"GUYS!" He was breathing heavily.

"Craps. What do ya' want?" James wasn't really in the mood for Hugo.

" I want to help you dudes, Jack is busy leading the team, Charlie's in underwater, so please?"

"No sodding way, look at yourself. You want us dead?" James was rude to Hugo, who just turned around and left them there.

"Gotta keep movin' " He was start to leave, when Juliet pulled him back.

"Just stop, and tell me what's the matter with you? Since we got off of the camp you're acting so weird. " Juliet said on a low voice.

"It's a long story, I'm sure you don' wanna waste your precious time on me, and by the way it's started way before we got off." James gave an angry look to Juliet, but she wasn't afraid of him.

"We have time James, we can moving, and you can talk, so come on." First they were walking silently, but soon James told her about John, about his father and about what he had done to him.

" Thank you, for telling me this." She touched his shoulder and looked into his eyes.

"I guess you could be a really good shrink." James was sarcastic, but then added.

"Thank you for listenin' Blondie, it felt damn good to tell this about someone." He was honest.

"Anytime." She said with a smile.

"Thanks. We're here." James said, while they hid in the bushes. They saw the 3 Other, and the shooters who left behind.

" Three men with four guns…"

"We're only two with no guns. Remember?"

"We have to wait till nightfall?" James asked Juliet, when they heard an engine noise. Soon they need to jump when a Dharma van come out of nowhere with Hugo. Hugo killed Ryan. James got his weapon and he was ready to shoot when Sayid choked the guy with his ankles. Only Tom left, Juliet pointed a gun at him, he was surrender, but James shoot him.

"Dude, he was surrender." Hurley said, and added.

"Give me the walkie, I want to talk with the Others."

"Here you are Barbar." James threw one to him, and went to the shore. He sat down and watched the water. Soon Juliet went to him.

"Can I sit down?"

"Whatev'"

" Hurley want to make a feast, do you wanna help?" She touched his shoulder, and added.

" I know Kate would appreciated."

"I don' give a fuck 'bout Kate. She loves Jack, just as you wanted to tell me earlier. By the way Jack loves Kate, so don' waste your time." He was sarcastic.

"I know, actually I don't know why did I kissed him." She admitted.

"Never mind, we all make mistakes. Yours is Jack, mine is Kate. We come to the Island Blondie, where everything sucks."

" They love each other dudes, why are you interrupt them?" They didn't even noticed that Hurley was standing behind them all the time.

"Why are you harking Jumbo? Could you just leave?" James was mad.

" Sorry, I just though you wanna help me hunt a boar, I'm not really in to hunting and stuff."

"Piss off or I'll hunt damn boar, right here." James said angrily.

"That hurts dude." Hurley was angry, and he left them there again.

"James you should have been nicer to people."

"And why is that for?" James asked her for a reason.

"Just because if you give them nice, you'll get nice. Anyway back to Katherine and Jack. I'm sure how can we get revenge on them."

"Revenge? Are you serious?" I don't give a fuck about them, so leave it."

"Do you love Kate?"

"I did for a while, but I'm done with her. And do you love Jack?"

"Nope, I just … I don't know he was there when I was alone. I guess we're both miserable huh? "

" Hell yeah." James said and added.

"Wanna some old and stinkin' Dharma Beer?"

"You know how to impress a girl." She said sarcastically, and added.

"Yes, I like to have some James." They went back to James's tent and got some beer. Soon they were sitting there and talking about many stuff, what just came into their mouth. That was the time when they became friends. Soon everyone was running down to the beach, Desmond came back with the canoe. They asked questions, when Hugo started to shout, 'Where is Charlie.'. Soon Juliet and James went to them as well. Desmond told them that Charlie had been dead, and his last words was 'not Penny's boat.'. Everybody went crazy, and they wanted to go back to tell Jack about it.

"I don't know what the hell 'Not Penny's boat' means, but I'm damn sure the Doc need to know about it." Sawyer said and grabbed the rifle what Sayid threw.

"Just move on, we can reach them by nightfall." Sayid said and they left.

"and I thought I can get a nice night sleep." James said sarcastically.

"Don't be fractious, not really suit you." Juliet said playfully, almost flirty.

"Don't tell me what don't suit me." He said with a laugh.

"Really don't suit you. Remember I know your secret." She said referring to their previous talk about John's father.

"Kay' you won Blondie." James said with a bright smile.

"Stop flirting, we gotta move faster if we wanna reach them." Sayid said and added.

"Talk with Hurley Sawyer, he's really sad." James went back to Hurley.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked the sad guy with compassion.

"Nope."

"He was your friend, so it's hard. I know buddy." Hurley looked at James, and he was confused.

"You're kind, what creeps me out, but I'm really don't wanna talk about it."

"I'll tell them to slow down a little. Holler if you need me."

"I can move on." Hurley said, while James disappeared in the woods ...

**I hope you liked it (: Write reviews (:**


	3. Jack & Kate (Stream Scene)

**Jack and Kate (Steam Scene) 3x22**

**contain mention to Suliet.**

„He'll be okay." Jack told to Kate.

" I know." Kate was confused.

"He went alone because he wanted to protect you. Like when I told you not come back for me." Kate was smiling before she answered.

"Why are you covering James's rudeness? He never would the same for you."

"I know, and I covering him up, 'cause I love you Kate." He was leaving when Kate stopped him.

" I thought you love Juliet."

"You're using Sawyer, I'm using Juliet." He said.

"I think they killed each other by now on the way down there."

"I don't think so, Juliet is a nice person, even if Sawyer gets angry, she will handle him." Jack said and left Kate alone.

**It's just short scene, but I thought it needed to separate.**


	4. James left with Locke

**James left with Locke, Juliet talks with Sayid. (4x01 after Locke left, between Kate and Jack realized the chopper.)**

„What's wrong with Sawyer, I thought he really wanna go home." Sayid asked Juliet, and Sun he was leading the team back to the beach.

"Last time I talked with him he was up to leave, probably after he heard what had been Charlie's last words he changed his mind." Juliet said, while she offered her water bottle to Sun.

"Thank you Juliet. Locke is nuts, first the submarine, now this? I sure he really wanna stay." Sun said, while she drank from Juliet's bottle.

"I don't know, but at least we're going home if everything works out." Sayid said and added.

" I think we need to camp, because it's dark and we all tired, this place is perfect for it." He put down his backpack ,and asked Juliet and Jin to collect firewood.

"You know Sayid, maybe Charlie heard a message down there. You know at the Looking Glass." Juliet said while she broke some wood.

"Whatever he heard we'll never know about it."

"Anyway what if Desmond was right?"

"Then why didn't he left?" Sayid asked Juliet.

"Probably that's why I didn't left as well. I have hope."

"Yeah even if they're dangerous, we have that damn hope." Sayid said.

"Actually I wanted to go with Locke, but my homesick didn't let me."

"Good choice Juliet trust me." Sayid said. Soon they went back to the others.

"Where is Jack?" Rose asked Sayid.

"I think he left at the cockpit with Kate."

"What is that?" Juliet asked everybody,when she realized the noisy and bright chopper.

"They are here." Sayid said, and added.

"I guess better go back to the beach."

"First thing in the morning? I'm pregnant and really tired." Sun said and sat down on a log.

"Okay. I guess Kate and Jack will run towards the chopper anyway."ú

_**That's it. I'll update soon.**_

_**xx Mary**_


	5. Juliet goes to the barracks with Kate

**Juliet goes to the barracks with Kate**

**My version. I delete some parts and add new. Suliet alert.**

"If I bring back Charlotte for you, you take me with the chopper to the boat." Sayid said to Frank, who just nodded.

"Absolutely."

"Jack bring Desmond here while we're off, I have some questions for him." Sayid said.

"Why?"

"You can't come Jack. You almost shoot Locke, he doesn't trust you. Let me do this now."

"Okay you're right. I'll get Des."

"Don' ya think you can go alone to rescue Charlotte." Miles said angrily.

"Obviously not." Sayid said and added.

"Kate would you like to come? Juliet?"

"Sure." Kate said and went to Jack to talk.

"I have nothing better to do, so yeah, I'll go with you." They got the guns and the rifles, and went to the barracks.

"So Miles what do you do for living?" Sayid asked the spicy Chinese man.

"Non' of your business Ali." He said staring at Juliet.

"Quit staring me. I'm not blind."

"Sorry Sheena, but you're so damn hot." He said like he was Sawyer.

"Great, another Sawyer. That's what we needed." Kate said sarcastically.

"Whoever is Sawyer I like him." Miles said and added.

"How far is that thing anyway?"

"Not that far. Would you shut up?" Sayid was anxious, and Miles just gave more stress to him.

"Okay just one question. Who the hell is this Locke guy?"

"He thinks he has the island. He's crazy." Kate said and added.

"Once he was one of us, now he wants to be one of Them."

"Them?"

"The Others."

"Oh where this Juliet chick came?" Miles asked Kate sarcastically.

"Oi I'm right next to you." Juliet said angrily to Miles.

" Sorry Barbie, I forget that." About five minutes they reached the sonar fence.

"We're here. I guess the fence is off. Juliet would you mind to check it?" Sayid said.

"No problem. If they didn't change the code, we're in." She said, and went to the switchboard.

"It isn't functioning."

"… and we thought Jackass Locke is clever." Miles said.

"You're not funny, you know?" Kate said and went through the fence after Juliet and Sayid. Soon they got to the village.

"What about the swing set? These people have a day care or what?"

"Long story." Juliet said and added.

"Would you zip it up?"

"Anything for you Barbie." Miles said and shut up. They went around the village, when they heard someone screaming from one of the houses.

"Okay we're gonna go inside. I go from behind with Miles. Juliet, Kate you're gonna use the front door." They got inside, and soon they found Hurley in the wardrobe.

"What happened?" Kate asked him, while she took off of him the mouth gag.

"Locke. He went insane. We… we had a little argument about the ship people. Dude. He's mad, he knocked me out, and left me behind, and..."

"… would you just stop blubbering , and tell me where the hell is Linus tubby?" Miles said sardonically.

„Great we got another Sawyer from the ship." Hurley said and added.

"Locke said he was gonna go to Ben's house before they left the village. Probably he had gaged Ben as well, and put him in the cupboard."

"Where's Ben's house?" Miles asked.

"Follow me dudes." They went to Ben's house. Sayid looked through the living room, and found the tiny room behind the selves, while Hurley and Miles looked through the kitchen. Kate and Juliet went to Ben's bedroom. Kate looked under the bed, while Juliet opened the wardrobe. They forget about the door, when they realized it was opened. Sawyer was standing there with a gun, and he wanted the girls to be quiet.

"Sayid." Kate shouted, but Sayid was captured by Locke by that time.

"Just stay quiet. We don't wanna hurt you."

"Then what you want James?" Juliet asked him softly.

"Yeah what is your problem? Why are you with Locke?" Kate asked angrily.

"Nothing. I'm with Locke because I ain't gonna leave this Island."

"What?" Juliet was confused.

"I have nothing to go back to girls. Why are you with Jack?"

" Cause he want us outta this Island." Kate said.

"I thought you were arrested in Australia, and they were bringing you back to the States. If you want the handcuffs and stuff go ahead leave, and you Juliet? Fine… at least you have someone to leave for." James said realistically.

'We have roof above our heads, and beds under us."

"How long do you think we can play house?" Kate asked.

"I don't know, why don't we found out?" James asked Kate, but he was looking at Juliet.

"I don't know, this Miles guy seems dirty, and their physicist? Mad as fuck, so maybe Locke was right." Juliet said, and added.

"I'm not saying I wanna stay, I just telling you the facts."

"I'm telling you, stay here until you're one hundred percent sure, they're not the bad guys. No offence girls, but I like you way better alive." James said, and gave a bright smile to Juliet. Juliet was smiling as well. They looked like who had a strong bond between each other. Kate was confused. She saw James like this, when they were at the other island, and he gave this look for her. She was jealous, but at least she know Juliet doesn't love Jack.

"Fine, but just until we don't know who are they." Juliet said with a flirty smile.

"Okay I'll talk to Locke." James said and added.

"Stay here until I'm not back." He went to the reception room, where they kept Ben and Sayid. Locke were there. James told him that Kate and probably Juliet wanna stay for a while, and he gave them green light. When he went back to Ben's house, he heard what the girls was talking about, so he became Hugo, and started to harking.

"So you like James?" Kate asked Juliet.

"So you like Jack?" Juliet answered derisively.

"Touché." Kate was mad that she couldn't get a proper answer so she continued talking.

"You know he used to look at me like that."

"First you broke Jack's heart, and you slept with James in the cage, now you broke James's heart, 'cause you chose Jack instead of him. So stop acting like a good girl, 'cause you're gonna always stay the whore, who killed her childhood sweetheart to escape from the Marshall." That was enough for Kate, she slapped Juliet.

"I guess I deserved that, but the fact stays. You're a bitch Kate. So stop acting, be a woman and finally choose who you want." Juliet said and added.

"By the way I like James, even if it's non' of your damn business." That was enough for James, he went into the room.

"Locke gave us okay. What were you arguing 'bout?" He said and sat down on Ben's bed next to Juliet.

"Nothing, really. I wanna go back to my house where I used to live. Would you escort me there?" Juliet asked James, and he nodded and smiled.

"Kate, please find Claire. You'll be livin' with her." James said and he left with Juliet.

"She's right about me. Fuck my life." James and Juliet were close enough to hear, when Kate said it.

**To be continued… **

**Thanks for read it. Please write review if you liked it.**

**xx Mary**

_Spoiler_

_Kate will have sex with Sawyer as is in the next episode 4x04, but I'll rewrite that as well._


	6. Eggtown – Alternative version

**Eggtown – alternative version**

**I deleted and added some parts as well. I must have rewritten because of my storyline from the last chapter. Get ready for a brand new Eggtown. **

**At my previous chapter I promised I won't delete Skate sex, but damn it Kate is such a bitch, I hate her so I rewrite that as well.**

_**Mary**_

Kate had popped out of the house what she shared with Claire. She was then sure about her plan, she stayed. It was a great opportunity to get information about herself. I mean the knowledge of her from the ship people, from Miles. She hadn't got a real plan yet, but she was sure, she must use James again. She was thinking when Claire brought her back to reality.

"Here some coffee Kate. Calm down. Juliet?" She shouted back to the house.

"Thank you Claire." Kate said with a fake smile. She was anxious.

"Here." Juliet followed Claire and they sat down near Kate.

" So girls what you're gonna do if the people form the ship are nice?" Kate asked them while she started to drink her coffee what just Claire gave them.

"Go back to the beach obviously. I'll do the best for Aaron." Claire said with a smile.

"Yeah finally going home." Juliet said, when she realized James.

"Good mornin'. Do I smell coffee?" James went to the porch and greeted the three girl.

"Would you like some Sawyer?" Claire asked him, and stood up from her chair.

"Thank you that would be nice Claire." He was smiling and sat down next to Juliet.

"What's today's plan?" He asked them nicely.

"Nothing matters." Kate said.

"I wanna go for a walk, and read a book after it." Juliet said and added.

"Would you like to join me for that walk?"

"I just wanted to ask you the same." They were smiling, and Kate was really mad. She stood up, and went to Locke.

Kate went to Locke, but he didn't told her where is Miles. Luckily Kate realized Hurley, who was carrying some food. He was heading to the boathouse where Locke kept Miles. Kate got the information and went to the boathouse.

Meanwhile Juliet and James was walking in the village, and talking.

"I heard you yesterday, when you told Kate that you like me and she's a bitch. You're tough Blondie, and I think it's really hot." He was flirty and he had a sweet smile on his face.

"Thank you James. Yeah she made me mad. She's a whore." She said, and added.

"Do you think I was hard?"

"Nope. She's really a slut, I never really know what's in her mind." James said. They walk silently for a while when James broke the silence.

" I like you too, even if it's weird."

"Really?" Juliet asked him on a suspicious voice.

"Yeah Blonde, really, really." She was smiling, and James realized that she had something cute in her smile. He liked her blonde hair, and her dazzling blue eyes as well. He liked her style and her dangerously clever mind too. He was sure that he was wrong about her for the first time. They were close to get closer, when Kate run towards them, and ruined their romantic moment.

"James I need to talk with you." She said and added.

"Alone." She gave a spiky look to Juliet.

"Whatev' you wanna tell me, you can tell me in front of Julie."

"You too? First Jack went into her net now you?" Kate was sarcastic.

"Tell me what you want or piss of Freckles." James was angry.

"Fine. I need your help, 'cause I need to bust Ben outta Locke's house."

"How do you know he's there?" Juliet asked her.

"Claire saw that Rousseau yesterday night brought him there." She said.

"I don' wanna help ya' Freckles, Locke trusts in me so I don' wanna screw that because of ya'. So good damn luck." James said and he was turning around when Kate stopped him.

"I have a deal. You help me, I went back to the beach, and never hear about me."

"You're spying for Jack?"

"Nope. It's personal." Kate said and added.

"Never mind." She left them there.

"Are you going to Locke's dinner party?" James asked Juliet after Kate went away.

"I don't think so. I'm thinking about Kate right now. She wanna use you, and she's not an idiot, so she will. Please be careful James. I must go, 'cause I promised Claire I'll help her with Aaron." She said.

"She won't trick me, don' worry Sunshine. Anyway I'm proud of you Blondie. They accepted you, and they like you. Almost as much as I like you."

"I like you too James. Tonight a movie? I think, at the house you're with Hugo, there's a VHS player."

"Yeah, but Hurley attached it. He wanna watch Star Wars." James said on a sad tune.

"Never mind, we can talk or something in your room? Our you can come over if you wanna." She was giving a bright smile for James, and left.

"Goodbye James."

Kate was mad, and she was desperate. She had the best idea ever. Wine. James had wine. She went over.

"Hey can I come in?"

"Obviously I have no choice." James said sarcastically and he let her inside.

"Hey Hurley."

"Hey Kate."

"We'll be at the kitchen, holler if you need me Hugo." James said and lead Kate to the kitchen.

"If you want help, you're knocking on a wrong door. I have plans for tonight anyway." He said and went to the cupboard.

"With her?"

"Non' of your business." He said and grab a box of Dharma Red Wine. Kate was smiling. "Bingo" She thought to herself.

"I thought you love me, but I was wrong."

"I did Kate, but you're a damn slut. Sorry hon' but you're with Jack, and when he playin' the Angry Jackass or the World Safer or the Super Doc , you run into my arms. I'm not a damn puppet Freckles."

"James."

"Just no okay? Drink your wine, and go back to your house or the beach where ever ya' belong, jus' quit playin' with me."

"That stupid blonde whore tempted you. You're mine." Kate acted like a selfish bitch.

"Don't you dare talking like that about her. She's a true woman, you're just a whore. Yeah I really like fuckin' you, but you're nothing more, just a fuck." He said and added.

"Oh look at the clock, it's time for you to leave." He said and pushed Kate to the door.

"If you wanna fuck just scream. If you want help just piss off."

Kate went to Miles, she doesn't even cared about John. She didn't expect that James gonna go over, and betray her. But he did. She completed her plan, Miles talked with Ben, but John busted her, when she got her information from Miles. John banished her. She was really angry to Sawyer. She had a shower, and went over to him.

"Hello, thank you for betraying me." She was almost shouting. James was sitting on his bed, and reading a book.

"You're welcome." He was sarcastic.

"I wanna fuck." Kate said on a crying voice.

"I don't." James said and added.

"You always wanna fuck."

"What if I don't wanna fuck with you?"

"Screw you James." She burst outta his bedroom. She almost killed Juliet who just arrived.

"What was this?" She asked him on her calm voice, while she sat down on his bed.

"I guess the final broke up between us with Kate?" James said with a laugh.

"I'm glad she couldn't play you out."

"Please Jules, you read my file, you know I was a damn con artist. I'm not that stupid."

"Yeah I read it, but I met with a different James Ford. I saw your vulnerable part as well. So trust me I know why did I tell you to be careful." She was smiling.

"You're perfect, a really good friend." He said and added.

"Thank you for care about my ridiculous life."

"Stop that. Be optimistic, you're not a bad guy James." Juliet said, and touched his hand. He touched hers as well, and they shared a smile.

"If you don't move, I'll kiss you." He said, and leaned closer to her face. She didn't move, so soon James's lips was on hers. They shared a passionate kiss, before Hurley had burst into the room ,and ruin everything.

"Dudes … whoa … dudes." He said surprised.

"Oh my god." Juliet was red as an apple.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Locke said he didn't wanna see Kate or Juliet in the village anymore."

"Locke can screw himself. Tell him we're moving out tomorrow morning." James said and added.

"By the way, I hate dictators. " He said ,and turn back to Juliet. Hurley left, and they were alone again.

"Don't worry Blondie, we're gonna deal with this." He said and caressed her face.

"I know." She was anxious, and she shook. James hugged her gently.

"Thank you for being next to me. You're leaving with me, even if you could stay, so thank you." Juliet was whispering. Soon they felt a sleep fully clothed, together ,and in the morning they left before Kate. This was the time, they became more than friends.

**I know it's weird or something, but this is my POV.**

**Thanks for reading it. Write review or message.**

**xx Mary**


	7. James & Juliet went back to the beach (

**Hello!**

**I wrote a new scene and rewrote another. I hope you'll enjoy.**

**James and Juliet went back to the beach (4x05) (Before Desmond went insane)**

They left the barracks soon after the sun came up, they didn't even say good bye, just left Locke and his team behind.

"Did you took the guns?" Juliet asked James, while she drank from her water bottle.

"Yeah sure. You didn't even talk to me since we got up. Is something wrong?" He asked her on a soft voice, and gave her one of the 9 mm guns.

"It's okay James I'm fine, I just … never mind." She was thinking about their kiss, the sensations she felt, the passion what she had never had before, and she knew she wasn't able to run away from it long. She felt guilty. She promised herself after Goodwin's death, that she'll never ever gonna falling in love again. She was wrong, and she knew it. She felt something for James, and she didn't wanna admit it, because she was afraid of delusion.

"Blondie, ya' know you can tell me everythin'" He said with his southern accent like he always did.

"I know, I just don't know where to start, that's all." She said with confusion on her face.

"Why don't you start from the beginnin'?" He said with a smile.

"God created Adam and Eve…" Juliet said with a giggle.

"Gosh Jules, you know what I meant."

"Okay … I didn't talk in the morning because I was completely confused." She admitted.

"What do ya' mean?" He knew she meant the kiss, but he wanted to hear it from her mouth.

"I was thinking about the kiss, and you know, how did we met and it's a complete mess." She said quietly. They walked next to each other for a while, and none of them said a word. Finally James broke the silence.

"I remember how we first met. You shocked me." He was laughing.

"Sorry. I was doing my job." She said sarcastically.

"Hell of a job you had, but I forgive ya'." He winked and added.

"You know I think it's weird as well, but think 'bout it, we're on a damn island in the middle of nowhere, you're a hot blonde, who else should I fancy?" He was smiling, and Juliet too.

"Probably Kate, not me the cold blonde, who left the Others." She was then laughing.

"Kate is a slut, so no thank you. Anyway the fact I like ya is not gonna change. I know this is different, I know if we found each other in the real world probably our chemistry hadn't work, but here? Where I'm not a damn conman, maybe I have a chance. Out there? A hot Doc like you? Never." He was honest, and Juliet saw in his eyes, that he was whipping himself inside just because of his past.

"James, listen, I don't care about your past, I like you, just I guess we need to slow down for a while, just until stuff works out." She wasn't ready for another heartbreak, not yet.

"If we got rescued, you'll walk away , and if we stay maybe?"

"It's not like that James. I would like you out there too, I just need time. I'm not ready for a stuff like this, I would hurt you, and I don't want to." She was embarrassed . Soon they reached the camp, and Jack run towards them.

"Where is Kate?" He asked Sawyer.

"Locke knocked her out too, so prolly on the way here." He said and added.

"Where is Sayid?"

"Him, Desmond and Frank, the chopper pilot took off a day ago, but they haven't reached the freighter yet. I'm worried about them." He said, and added.

"She's Charlotte and he's Daniel."

"Nice to see ya again Bulletproof West, hey there Daniel. I'm James." He said with a fake smile.

"Hey Daniel are you all right? " Juliet asked the man, and added. Dan didn't answered because he was running another test.

"I'm Juliet, nice to meet you Charlotte." They shook hands, soon Sun came over them, and she asked about Sayid.

"I told your Doctor, that Regina didn't know about them, so probably they haven't arrived yet."

"I'm sorry, but if I'm right your freighter is about 40 miles off shore, which takes to reach about 20 minutes even less, especially with a helicopter. So don't think we're that stupid." Juliet said, and sat down to the kitchen table.

"I don't know more than you." Charlotte said, and turned back to Dan.

"I don' like 'em." James said quietly to Juliet, and she nodded. They was having some breakfast, and talked with Jack about usually stuff, when Kate arrived. She realized Juliet and James, but her first target was Jack.

"Hey Jack. We need to talk." She said, he nodded and went down to the shore with her.

"I guess, she's gonna tell the Doc about your argument, and about what I told her. So if he's gonna punch me, stay back 'kay?" James said, and touched Juliet's hand. She looked into his eyes, and nodded.

"I think Kate will punch me as well, but don' worry about me." She said ,and looked toward to Jack and Kate.

"I know who damn strong you're Sunshine." He smiled and pulled her closer. She didn't argued with him.

**()**

"What's wrong?" Jack asked Kate on a worried voice.

"She is the problem Jack. Juliet seduced James, I'm so damn alone Jack." She was crying. It was fake, but she wanted Jack to punch James.

"What happened?"

"Juliet called me a whore, and James too. Jack do you think I'm whore?"

"No, of course not." He said, and run to James. He punched his face, and kicked his balls. James was on the ground and Jack punched his face both of his hands. Juliet was shouting stop, but Kate had a smug smile on her face. Suddenly James turn over, and then he was on the top of Jack. He punched his face, and added.

"What is your damn problem Jacko?"

"You called her a whore. You'll be sorry for that."

"Just shut up." James said and knocked Jack out. He went unconscious.

"Congratulation Juliet." Kate went closer to them applauding.

"Would you just shut up?" Juliet said, and went to James.

"Are you okay?" She asked him, and he nodded.

"You're disgusting." Kate said, and went to Jack. Soon Jack got back his conciseness.

"What happened?"

"James punched you." Kate said on a fake sad voice. This was what she wanted even if in the other way around. Jack didn't say a world, but Juliet did, what mad Kate angry.

"I hate her. She's a bitch. I swear, if she ever gonna cry to Jack about you again, I'll punch her by myself." She said to James. Kate heard some piece of James answer before, she attached Juliet from behind. She pushed her down to the ground and punched her face, but she forget that Juliet was way stronger than her. Soon Juliet pushed her down, and almost broke her shoulders.

"Have you finished it?" Juliet was shouting.

"Jules stop." James said, but she didn't let go off Kate.

"Say sorry to Jack, that you have acted like a manipulative whore again."

"Juliet stop or I'll slap you even if I would never hurt a woman." Jack said angrily.

"If you touch her I'll kill you Doc in a heartbeat." James was angry as well, but he had composure. He went to Juliet, and slowly pulled her off of Kate. He looked into her eyes, and after looked at Kate.

"I don' care what ya do jus' live us alone, or you'll regret it." He said, and followed Juliet down to the shore.

()

"Thank you for stopping me James." She said quietly.

"Always." He smiled and added.

"Jack is a jerk, how would he even think about to touch you like that. Gosh. I was near to kill him." James said, and looked at Juliet. Soon they grabbed each other's hand, and watched the ocean, when Sun went to them.

"Sawyer, what should we do? Jack and Kate changed, and we don't trust them anymore. Jin said Jack is dangerous around me or my baby. Sayid left, so only you two stayed for the position."

"The position for what?" Juliet asked her kindly.

"You should be our leader, everyone would follow you, after the argument." She said and added.

"I let you think about it." She left. Juliet looked at James, and smiled.

"I guess you won James."

"I didn't wanna win or lose. I just wanted to protect you." He smiled and added.

"Thank you for being on my side."

"It's obvious, after everything." She said and lower her head onto James's shoulder. He hugged her gently, and they talked about everything.

()

"Kate, now everyone hate us." Jack said, while he gave a bottle of water to Kate.

"I know, but damn it they're make me so mad."

"I know, listen if we rescue Miles, maybe they'll forgive us, or otherwise, they won't listen to me anymore, and they will find a new leader, who's gonna be Sawyer. So will you come with me?" Jack asked Kate, who just nodded, and stood up.

…

**Okay guys, that's it. From now I'm not really gonna follow the plot , because I have some great ideas, until James, Juliet and they others stuck in the 1970's. I had written long time ago a fiction about their life there in Hungarian, so I promise I'll rewrite that after I finished season 4 … kinda.**


	8. Charlotte and Dan ran off to the Jungle

**Charlotte and Dan ran off into the jungle.**

"They're gone." Sun ran towards Juliet and James.

"Who, Jacko and his hooker? We know 'bout that." James said and continued his breakfast.

"No the ship people, they are gone, so as Jack and Kate." She said on a worried voice.

"Who saw them last time?" James asked the camp loudly.

"They... went in ... the jungle." Jin said and gave a confused face to James.

"When you wanted to tell us?" Juliet asked him kindly.

"Jack said ... they friends." He said and turned to Sun and spoke Korean.

" ... and I thought we can have a nice day without Jackass and his hoe." James said angrily and turned back to the camp.

"I'm gonna go after those idiots, Red and the geek. Juliet will come with me. Sun, Jin please don't let anyone kill anyone while we're away." He said and Sun just nodded and said something in Korean.

James and Juliet grabbed a bottle of water and two rifles.

"Jack told us that they had gas masks in a box what they threw out of their chopper. So I think I know where were they headed." Juliet said while she followed James into the jungle.

"Where were they headed Blondie?"

"There's a Dharma station called the Tempest, for chemical experiments, it's kinda like a nuclear power station. I guess they wanna kill everyone on the island."

" Damn it Jules , betta' keep movin' faster." He said and started to walk faster.

" We can stop them don' worry Sunshine." James said to the anxious Juliet.

" I'm not afraid, I just know that place and I know how dangerous it is." Juliet said while she was thinking about Goodwin.

"We have an advantage against them."

"And what is that James?"

" We know this bloody island way better than they do, we can get there before them." He said and gave her a sweet smile.

"I'm sure they know the island as well, if they know about the station." Juliet said and grabbed James's hand gently.

"Hey we'll save our people." He said and held her hand firmly. They went faster until they got to the station. It was too late, Dan and Charlotte were there. Dan was standing in front of some machine, while Charlotte was holding a gun.

"We can do it. I will go behind Charlotte you should go behind Dan." Juliet said and kissed James's face softly.

"Sounds like plan." He was smiling, and waited for Juliet's sign.

Juliet went behind Charlotte with the rifle.

"Do not make a sound." Juliet whispered and gave the sign to James. He went behind Dan.

"Stand away from the equipment or Jules will shoot your girl." James said and poked Dan's back with the rifle.

"We don't wanna kill nobody. We're here to save you from Benjamin Linus." Dan said on a scared voice.

"Tell me more." James said a looked at Juliet.

"He turned the device onto a deadly radiation, my equipment realized it and we followed the signal." Dan said and looked at Charlotte. She kicked Juliet's stomach and knocked James out. Dan pushed the button, and they didn't die. They weren't lie. Juliet punched Charlotte after she stood up and gave a frightening look to Daniel.

"You're damn lucky that we're alive." Juliet said and went to James. She knelt down next to him, and gently stroked his forehead. Soon he became conscious again.

"Son of a bitch. Whappened?"

"Charlotte. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I guess, lil' bit dizzy." He said quietly.

"Sorry." Charlotte said and added.

"We just wanted to save the island from Benjamin Linus."

"Next time ya'll tell me your damn plan before ya ran off. New leader new rules. Better get used to it." James said and went outside. Soon everyone followed him back to the camp.

()

"We found them, everything is fine they were looking for their missing backpack." James lied to the group.

"Are you okay?" Sun asked Sawyer and Juliet.

"Yes thank you." Juliet said with a smile, and she went down to the seashore with James.

"I think they are the bad guys." Juliet said sadly.

"Hey even if they are the bad guys they can rescue us, we jus' need to survive. Together it won't be that hard. I promise." James said and pulled Juliet closer to him.

"I hope you're right. Will you come with me if I leave?" She asked him softly.

"Jus' 'cause of ya' Blondie." He said with a huge smile.

"Thank you." She said and kissed his cheek.

" Welcome." He said and added.

"I'm so lucky that I met ya." James said with a smile. She didn't answered just lowered her head onto his shoulder.

**Thank you for reading.**

**From now I'll rewrite everything so don't search for you know the plot. **


	9. Jack's surgery, and true love

**Jack's surgery, and true love**

They were angry, and they had a purpose. They wanna got off of the island and they count all the consequences. They didn't care about anyone else, they were really selfish. The last thing they wanted let Sawyer and Juliet win, so they went back to the barracks and busted Miles out.

"Have you got a plan?" Kate asked Jack while they were heading forward.

"Hurley?"

"What about him?" Kate asked Jack with a confused face.

"He could help."

"Why would he? You let his best friend swam down to an underwater station, he have drowned so I think he hates you." Kate said.

"Right. Then we went in and bust the man out." He said and drunk a sip of his water.

"I don't know. We'll figure it out. By the way I'm sure Sawyer took over control." He said and he made Kate mad.

"I guess they used us. Juliet used you and James used me."

"Yeah obviously." Jack said without interest and continued to walk.

#()

Meanwhile Juliet and James was make the camp much more organized. They calmed down everyone, and made sure Jack and Kate won't run their work.

"Okay, I'm not the Doc or Kate, but we need to do something, and I couldn't let ya' kill each other, even if you think I don't care about ya'" He started and soon everybody was listening to him.

"It's been a week since Locke and many of us left the camp, including Claire and the baby. We were there with Juliet, and Locke's making a dictatorship. I'm afraid everything's gonna become worse than now. I'm planning to go back to the barracks and convince everyone to come back here." He said and everybody was nodding and approving.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I guess you shouldn't go back until the military guys from our ship haven't arrive." Charlotte said, and slapped her mouth right after it.

"What?" Juliet asked her on a confused voice.

" You thought we came for Linus without back up?" Dan asked them.

"Right." James said and continued his speech.

"If those soldiers came, I guess that would be late, so we should rescue our people from that place, ya know where Linus is." James said and gave a look to Juliet.

"We're gonna leave tomorrow morning, if you wanna come, meet us here in the kitchen." Juliet said and added.

"I guess that's it for now." She said and gave a smile for everyone. Soon James and her went to James's tent.

"Sawyer!" Sun went after James and Juliet.

"Yes?"

"Jin told me to tell you, he's really grateful about what you just did, so thank you."

"It's okay, I did it for your safety." James said with a smile.

"You're kind with them, I'm proud of you James." Juliet said with a wide smile.

"This's politics, I'm kind because they wouldn't listen to Sawyer." He was laughing.

"Probably you're right. I'm wonder where's Kate and Jack."

" Whatcha think? If I were them I'd go and rescue the Chinese." James said.

"Right." Juliet said, and grabbed a Dharma beer without asking.

"Make yourself at home." James said with a smile and he grabbed a beer as well.

#()

Jack and Kate arrived to the barracks, and went to Hurley's house. When he realized them, he shouted.

"What you want? Locke's gonna kill me if he finds out you're here." He said on a low voice.

"Is Miles in the boathouse?" Kate asked Hurley, and he just nodded.

"Thank you." She said and they left Hurley alone.

"Are you sure it's the best idea?" Kate asked Jack, while they ran to the boathouse.

"I don't know, but I don't want Sawyer took my position." He said and kicked the door. Miles was there, and had a confused look on his face.

"You again?" He asked Kate with a perverse smile.

"Yes, I'm here to help you escape." She said and untied the Chinese man. They ran to the sonar fence and left the barracks before Locke figured out Hurley helped them to escape, and before Locke's dictatorship went into another level.

#()

The sun went down, and the camp became silent. Juliet was grabbing some Dharma cereals, and oranges, when Kate, Jack and Miles arrived back. Everybody gathered around them, and Juliet ran back to James's tent.

"They're back, I guess you better be there." She said and helped James up. Meanwhile Dan and Charlotte hugged the Chinese man. Jack said a speech, before he fell down on the ground. Juliet ran to him, and gave a look to James.

"What's his problem?" Rose asked the blonde woman with a worried look on her face.

"I don't know. Kate what did he ate today?" Juliet asked Kate on a rigid voice.

"The same as I did. Mangoes, bananas, and Dharma cereals." She said on a prim voice and added.

"Will you examine him?" She asked her on a scared voice.

" I don't like you, but I'm still a doctor, so yes Kate I'll do my job." Juliet said, and turned back to Jack.

"Jack … can you hear me?" She asked him, but she didn't get an answer back. Soon Jack sat up, and took a deep breath.

"Jack tell me your symptoms. " Juliet asked him on a fake kind voice.

"I'm fine." Jack lied.

"It's not food poisoning, because everyone ate what you did, so please don't lie, because I'm really not in the mood for it." Juliet said, and Jack nodded.

"Fine … My appendix became bigger, I guess it's inflamed." Jack said on a low voice, but everyone heard him. James went closer.

" Has it punctured?" Juliet asked him.

"Nope." Jack said, and added.

"I'm sorry about what happened in the morning." He said on a truthful voice.

"Yeah … it's fine, eventually you just wanted to punch me." Juliet said sarcastically, and James gave her a proud smile.

"I didn't think straight." Jack admitted.

"Forget it. Sit down, 'cause your appendix will puncture. Sun?" Juliet said.

"Yes?" She ran to Juliet immediately.

"You remember where's the medical station?"

"Yes of course." Sun said and gave a confused face to Juliet.

"I'll write a list and I need you to bring me the stuff here."

"Why?"

"We don't have time. I need to take out Jack's appendix." Juliet said and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from the kitchen table. She wrote up the tools, and gave the list to the Korean woman.

"Tweezers, scalpels… I don't know how do these look like." She admitted. Suddenly Daniel came to them.

"I know how these look like." Daniel said.

"You're a damn physicist, so shut up." James said angrily.

"Yes, but I did autopsy's on rats."

"Fine, go with Sun and Jin." Juliet said and added.

"If he tries anything shoot his leg." She said and gave a look to Jin. He nodded and grabbed Sun's hand. They came back by dawn. Rose and Bernard created the hygienic area for the surgery. Juliet shaved Jack's stomach and everything was ready. She started the surgery immediately. Jack wanted to watch the process, but he was in huge pain so Bernard knocked him out.

#()

Juliet came out of the tent, and went to James.

"How did it work?" He asked Juliet.

"He'll be fine." She said and suddenly hugged James.

"You're strong. You saved the enemy's life. I'm proud of ya Blondie." He said and kissed her forehead.

"They're not out enemy's, the soldier's from that freighter … I guess they're the real enemies." Juliet said softly.

" Ya're right, we'll figure that out later. By the way I still hate the Doc and Kate." James said and hugged Juliet tighter.

"Ignore them." Juliet whispered and kissed James on the lips gently. They were kissing like they were alone. everybody were watching them, but they didn't care, because they finally felt they're worth something for someone.

**TBC … (: thanks for reading.**


	10. Soldiers and reality

**Soldiers and reality**

The chopper arrived back and someone threw a satellite phone out. Jack caught it.

"What's that Doc?" James asked Jack, while he finished his supper.

"A phone, I guess they want us to follow them. It's probably Sayid and Des." He said and showed the screen to James.

"Are you sure about that?" Sun asked Jack and he nodded.

"We're leaving about 5 minutes." Kate said loudly.

"Mazel tov Freckles. Run into the jungle of mystery in the middle of the night." James said on a sarcastic tune.

"That bloke is right. I think the soldiers are here." Miles said and winked to James.

"That bloke has a name damn it. It's James or Sawyer which ya prefer." He said and took a deep breath.

"Go Doc if ya wanna die, I stay here and protect our people." James said angrily and turned to Juliet who had a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong Blondie?" James asked her softly.

"Jack you're my patient, and if you run off with those fresh sutures, I can't take responsibility of the consequences." She said softly, Jack nodded, and right after Juliet added.

"We're going to the barracks tomorrow, and bring back our people, before it's too late. If Miles's right, the soldiers are gonna kill every living people who's being near Ben." Juliet said and turned back to James.

"Right then you heard the lady. Good luck Doc." James said with a fake smile and went back to his tent. Jack and Kate left.

"Your Doctor has major problems." Miles commented and went to Charlotte and Daniel. Juliet left the kitchen as well and she went to James's tent.

"Hey!" She went into the tent and sat down next to James.

"Hey Blondie!" He said and pulled Juliet closer. Their eyes locked and they shared a kiss.

"You were right James, but you knew them, they're so damn stubborn. We're going to the barracks tomorrow. I know you're worry about Claire and Hurley. Even if you don't wanna admit it." Juliet said on a calm voice, which James loved so much. It always made him calm.

"I don' know how you doin' Blondie, but you know me damn much and you know that I don' mean the file about me." He said with a small smile.

" I guess I'm the only one. " She said and kissed him deeply. Suddenly James stopped and looked into Juliet's eyes.

"If you don't stop me now, I won't be able to stop and I don' wanna hurt you." He whispered, but Juliet instead of an answer, grabbed his collar and kissed him passionately.

"I don't want you to stop." She whispered and took of her t-shirt.

"Oh my gosh Blondie." James said gaspingly. They kissed and soon they got rid all of their clothes. They had sex for the first time together, and both of them knew they couldn't stop. They were created for each other and they never ever wanted to be apart from each other again.

()

Juliet woke up in James's arms. She smiled as she saw James was still sleeping. She gently kissed his neck. He didn't woke up just hugged Juliet tighter.

"James we should leave about an hour, baby you promised them you're gonna safe everybody." Juliet said on a low voice and kissed his lips. James kissed her back and gave her a loving smile.

"You're right Sunshine, but I don't wanna let you go." He said and caressed her back, when he felt the mark on her waist. As he ran his fingers over the spot a teardrop felt down from Juliet's eyes.

"I didn't wanna ask you yesterday about this. If you don' want me to know, I won't ask you 'bout it." He said and kissed her forehead.

"I'll tell you about it, just it's really a fresh memory and I don't want you to blame yourself." Juliet said softly and bit her lip.

"It's my fault?" James asked her on a worried voice.

"No it's not baby, but you'll think it is." Juliet said and added.

"I'll tell you if you promise me, you won't blame yourself."

"Deal." He said and before she could say anything, kissed her deeply.

"Remember when Ben locked you and Kate into cages at the Hydra island?"

"Sure you shocked me, and locked me back." James said on a fake huffish voice and stroked her back gently.

"That's not the point, I said sorry about that once." She said and kissed him.

"Okay right, I'm sorry, jus' continue."

"Remember? I killed Danny Pickett, when I helped you and Kate escape. They wanted to execute me for that, but Jack talked with Ben and he didn't let their sheriff to kill me, but he ordered them to mark me. That's one of the painful reasons why I betrayed Benjamin Linus." She cried out.

"That son of a bitch. I'll kill him, I swear. You're safe now Julie, they won't hurt ya' again I promise." James said and kissed her.

" Thank you." She whispered and lowered her head onto his shoulder. Soon Miles came to the tent.

"James are you there? We're ready to leave." He said and went inside before the answer.

"Damn it Miles your mom haven't taught ya' to knock on the damn door?" James said angrily.

"Sorry to interrupt." He gave a confused look to the naked James and Juliet.

"Just forget what ya' saw. We'll be in the kitchen about 3 minutes." James said angrily and covered Juliet with his hands.

"I hope he won't tell everyone about us." Juliet said while she got dressed.

"They saw us kissing so it won't be a matter." James said and he got dressed as well.

"Fair enough." Juliet said, while they left the tent and went to the kitchen

()

Meanwhile Jack and Kate arrived to the chopper. They heard someone was there. They got the rifles, when Jack recognized Lapidus. He was cuffed to the chopper.

"Lapidus!" Jack screamed and he screamed back.

"Doctor?" Frank shouted, while they went closer to him.

"You're alone?" Kate asked him.

"Yeah for now." Frank said sarcastically.

()

Juliet, James, Miles, Jin and Bernard went to the barracks.

"How far is that place?" Bernard asked Juliet.

"Circa 2 hours from here. We take a break, 5 minutes." She said and sat down on a rock.

"Have you got a plan after this?" Juliet asked James who sat down next to her.

"I'm working on it, but I'm sure we'll be fine." He said and kissed her.

"I believe you." Juliet said softly. Soon they continued walking.

"So since when?" Miles asked Juliet.

"None of your business." She said and gave a look to James.

"Quit staring at my girl." He said angrily.

"Stop... argue ... we need … safe them." Jin said loudly and Bernard nodded. Miles stayed back with Jin and Bernard. Juliet and James leaded them.

"He saw you naked that's why he acts like this." James said and grabbed Juliet's hand softly.

"I don't care about Miles, remember? I'm an ex-other I can take care of myself." She said with a painful laugh.

" I know." James said and gave her a look full with his compassion.

()

" I dropped the phone for you. The guys who I brought… They're gonna kill everybody, so right now, the freighter is the safest place." Frank said and added.

"Took the cuffs off of me, and we can leave."

"Right, but after you're free, we need to fetch our people." Jack said and grabbed the tool box which was in the chopper.

"Absolutely." Frank said with a smile.

"So did the Red Sox really win the series?" Jack asked Frank who had a mad look on his face right after this question.

"Don't even get me started on that, I grew up in Bronx." Frank said furiously.

"Sorry." Jack said with a laugh.

()

Sayid arrived with the zodiac, but he found only Daniel, Charlotte and the rest of the camp.

"Sun" He finally realized the Korean woman.

"I'm here to take everyone to the boat. Where's Jack?" Sayid said and drunk some water from his bottle.

"He left with Kate yesterday night. You should find them." Daniel said and added.

"I'll start taking your people to the freighter." He said and Sayid nodded even if he didn't trusted Faraday.

"Sun you're pregnant. You first."

"I won't leave without Jin." She protested.

"I'll come back for him as well." He said and finally convinced her to leave.

()

Finally they arrived to the barracks, but they only found empty houses and many dead people. Soon they heard a scream.

"Claire?" James shouted right after he realized her voice. She was under a house's ruin. James pulled her out gently. She was fine, she just had a scratch on her forehead.

"Where's everybody? Where's Aaron?" She asked on a dizzy voice.

"We'll find them don' worry sweetheart." James said and added.

"Miles, Bernard would you mind to check the houses?" He asked them.

"Sure, it's not a problem." Bernard said and he left with Miles.

"Claire tell us what happened?" Juliet asked Claire.

"Soldiers came. I was feeding Aaron, Hurley bu… burst into my house and fetch Aaron, and he wanted to help me too, but the soldiers blew up my house." She said and sighed.

"Here, drink some water." Juliet offered her bottle, and Claire drunk.

"Everybody died Sawyer." Bernard came back with Miles.

"They're dead about 2 hours." Miles said.

"Why are so damn sure about that?" James asked him.

"You won't believe me why, just trust me. I also figured out that Locke, Linus and the fat guy went to the Orchid. They have your son with them Barbie." Miles said and looked at the confused people who was standing in front of him.

"You speak with damn corpses?" James asked the ridiculous question on a serious tune.

"You got me, yes I have this gift since I'm a little boy. If you don't believe me fine, you'll believe me at the Orchid, whatever's that."

"That's a Dharma station, hidden under a botanical garden. Don't ask me more, because this is all I know about it." Juliet said while she helped Claire up.

"You know where's it Jules?" James asked her, and she nodded.

"Okay better move faster." Miles said and they left the barracks…

**TBC thank for reading (:**


	11. Because of you

**Because of you**

They arrived to the Orchid sooner than they taught they'll be. The first thing they saw was Hurley. He was taking a wazz.

"Gosh you scared the shit outta me dudes." He said while he pulled his zipper up.

"You're alive." James said and hugged him awkwardly.

"Where's Aaron?" Claire asked him on a worried voice.

"An old man grabbed him, he said his name is Christian and he wanna talk with you. He ran away before we could do anything about it." Hurley said and added.

"How did you know we're gonna be here?"

"Ask the ghost whisperer." James said sarcastically.

"What?" Hurley asked, but then they realized Claire. She was in shock, and whispered one word … dad.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Juliet asked her gently, but she didn't answer, just ran away as fast as she could. Jin ran after her, but she was faster, he lost her trail. Soon he went back to the Orchid.

"Claire … gone." He said and sat down next to Hurley on the ground.

"You're the only survivor?" James asked Hugo.

"Nope, Ben and Locke are still alive as well. The ship people captured Ben, and Locke is in the botanical garden." He said and added.

"Would you like one of these? Ben dag out a box, and this was inside." He said and offered the crackers.

"No thanks." James said and added.

"Right then, better keep moving back to the beach." James said and started to walk away.

()

Sayid reached the chopper, and found Jack, Kate and Frank. They was near to free Lapidus, when Martin Keamy came back with his people and Ben. Kate, Jack and Sayid hid in the bushes.

"How did you fetch the tool box Frank?" Martin asked the chopper pilot angrily. Frank couldn't answer, because Sayid shot one of the soldiers. Keamy was threw a grenade to Sayid, he thought, but instead of Sayid, he blew up one of his men. Kate tried to shot Keamy but he ran away, and left behind everything, even Ben. Suddenly Richard and a bunch of Other came out of the woods, and set Ben free.

()

"I guess Jack and Kate at the chopper, we should go there." Juliet said.

"Okay you go to the chopper, I go back to my wife." Bernard said and added.

"Someone coming with me?"

"Yeah I'm going with you." Miles said and soon they left them.

"Okay where's that damn chopper?" James asked Jin and Juliet.

"It should be where it was for the first time, you know when you were at Locke." Juliet said and started to head north.

"Are we really gonna leave?" Hurley asked them with an excited smile.

"I hope so Hurley." Juliet said, while she drunk some water, and offered her bottle to James and Jin.

()

About an hour they reached the helicopter. Kate was helping Frank to get rid of the handcuffs, Jack was pulling the corpses into a big heap.

"Hey Doc, Freckles, and who are you?" James greeted them.

"I'm Frank Lapidus, and I'm gonna take you ass out of this rock." Frank said and added.

"Kate tried her best, but I guess the screwdriver is bigger than the screw. Have you got an idea?" He asked James, and James started to search for a better tool in the tool box.

"Metal saw?" He asked Frank and he nodded.

"Give 'em a try." He said, and James do it. Soon he was a free man.

"Right then better keep moving. Get in." Frank said and sat into the cockpit. Jin, Jack, Sayid, James, Juliet, Kate and Hurley got into the chopper, and they took off.

"I hope it'll hold on, because we're a little too much for her." Frank said, but he continued their journey. About 10 minutes the kerosene was running out. Frank was screaming, and everybody got rid of the heavy object from the chopper.

"I would be happier without 100 pounds." He said sarcastically. James knew he should jump, so he told Kate about his daughter Clementine as fast as he could. Kate had a confused face, but James didn't explain it. He pulled Juliet closer, and kissed her passionately.

"I love you Blondie, never forget me." He said and jumped out of the chopper.

"JAMES!" Juliet shouted.

"I'm sorry guys." She said and jumped after James. Juliet realized James in the water, and swam to him. Soon they reached each other.

"You're so damn crazy James." Juliet said and kissed him.

"Why? The chopper would crashed into the damn ocean if I'd stayed." James said and added.

"You're crazy as well Sunshine, you're here." James said playfully. He knew Juliet jumped because of him, but he wanted hear from her mouth.

"I'm here because of you silly. We need to swim to the shore." Juliet said with a laugh and they started to swim.

()

Meanwhile the chopper arrived to the freighter, but Desmond and Michael found the C4, and the freighter was no longer safe. Jack and Frank fixed the kerosene tank, and they got off.

"Where's Jin?" Sun screamed when she realized Jin isn't on the chopper.

"We left him, damn it." Jack said angrily, and added.

"Go back Frank."

"Sorry guys I couldn't." Frank said and headed back to the island. Soon the freighter blew up, and Sun became much more hysteric.

()

Benjamin Linus went back to the Orchid, and helped John to move the island, but before he did it, he killed Martin Keamy and everyone on the boat.

"You killed them."

"And what?" Ben said, and started the process.

"You should go back to my people, they know that you'll be their leader, they're waiting for you."

"I thought we're gonna move the island."

"No John, I'm gonna move the island. Just leave, I'm so sorry that I made your life so miserable." They said good bye and John left.

()

James and Juliet reached the beach, and they realized the black smoke in the middle of the ocean.

"Damn it, that's our ship?"

"Oh my gosh." Juliet said and broke down to the sand.

"Stay here honey, I'll grab something strong." James said and ran to his tent to grab a bottle of Dharma Scotch.

()

The sky became white, and the island was gone for good. Frank was panicked, and they went out of kerosene. They had a rescuing boat, so after the chopper crashed into the water, they were safe.

()

James and Juliet were drinking when the sky became white.

"Son of a bitch. What the hell was this?" He asked Juliet after it was over.

"I don't know. Look the smoke gone." Juliet said on a surprised voice.

"What?"

"Maybe it sank."

"No damn way, one minute it burnt with black smoke, and now it's gone?" James said realistically.

"Right." Juliet said and they stood up. Soon Miles ran to them.

"Daniel is back, the light stuff happened with them too on the zodiac."

"Maybe that little geek know something about this." James said sarcastically and ran to Daniel.

**TBC – Thank you for reading. (:**


	12. 12

**I won't write about the flashes, it's just a piece from that time. **

**Juliet and James talked after they other's camp disappeared from 1954, and Charlotte got better. **

"Sorry that I shouted with you James." Juliet said while they left the Others campsite, and headed to the Orchid.

"Don' worry, you were right Blondie." James said and grabbed her hand gently.

"We'll survive. I'm here." He said and smiled at her.

"I know. Thank for that James." She said and she was smiling as well.

"I'm mad about this and Faraday didn't told me when's gonna be over." Miles went to them freaked out.

"Slow down, we'll be fine. Jus' keep moving." James said with compassion. He was gonna be freak out as well if he hadn't got Juliet. He knew it was gonna be a long journey, but he was sure, everything was gonna be fine, until they stick together.

**It's a short one. You can find the second episode between my stories. It's called Three Years in Dharmaville.**


End file.
